And that's how I became her hero
by leliana McKay
Summary: A normal mission. The team brings back a few guests. However it doesn't turn out that well and Rodney has to face a dilemma. Very fluffy!


**And that's how I became her hero**

By Leliana McKay

Disclaimers: nothing belongs to me, property of MGM!

Thanks to my beta reader Yum ( she is as French as I am,so please forgive the mistakes I made and she didn't see!)

* * *

It started like a normal day, a normal mission without bad guys trying to kill us.

We met another new culture, the Alcalians. The usual peasants like almost every planet in the Pegasus galaxy, which means trading crops for Teyla and no technologically advanced devices for me. It was a waste of my time, really!

Anyway, the mission to M3X778 -Alcalia- was just boring. However, Teyla after a few hours of discussion, learned that these peoples had some kind of miracle plants. It had something to do with brain activity and head injuries, whatever… The chief of healing, he was called, asked to meet Carson to show him what I'm sure was something very interesting.So Sheppard had Elizabeth agree to bring him, along with some of his aides with us. Carson thought it was a good idea. I however started complaining at this stupid idea which resulted in Ronon grunting and Teyla glaring at me.

I still thought that Sheppard was being reckless. How come some peasants would know anything about brain activity?

So that day, back in Atlantis turned out to be a nightmare. As soon as the arrived, the three Alcalians took out their weapons. First, they shot at us, then Lorne's team who had been there as a security measure. I heard a cry and a man from Lorne's team hit the ground. We reached stalemate.

* * *

The tension in the room reminds me of the Genii crisis last year.

We are still here in the Gateroom, they have the advantage… they have Elizabeth. If anyone move they kill her. I'm not sure if I'm feeling scared or numb. I mean… I cannot think, I cannot move, I stare right ahead … at her. Her eyes looked on the gun in front of her.

Sheppard tries to do some talking, but I'm not listening. I just watch, despair filling my heart. Am I really thinking that? My heart? My heart is beating is fast. Just watching her, the weapon, her eyes. My heart starts hurting. What's happening to me?

And then, the revelation. I understand. I'm scared to lose her. She is my best friend, the most important person in my life, she trusts me. She is… the missing piece of my heart.

I'm shivering now. I cannot lose her. This cannot happen, no! I must do something. But I'm just me, not the brave Sheppard. HE must have a plan!

Some of the scientists and control officers are upstairs watching us powerless. Carson is kneeling on the floor, looking after Lorne and his men. I look around and see Teyla close to the first guy, she seems to have a hidden knife in her pocket, she tries to make eye contact with Sheppard, but he cannot do anything, his weapons is on the ground. To my left, Ronon seems pretty sure of himself, waiting for a signal, to get guy number two.

* * *

I really feel like I'm going to throw up.

Lizzie… She is not her usual self, she doesn't even try to talk, maybe this too much for her. She is reliving our capture by he Genii I bet. Does she think she is going to die? Are those tears? Yes, I can see tears forming in her eyes.

I cannot bear it. I start walking…

Yes, I walk toward her. Sheppard calls after me, it sounds so far away. I am in some kind of trance. I cannot stop walking, I'm close now. Guy number three shouts something at me. I don't know why I'm deaf to everything when I see her tears.

I am doing something stupid I know that, but what I don't see is that the distraction I caused made the other guys look my way. Teyla and Ronon are now in action and take both men down (that's what I have been told, I don't remember it). Guy number three shifts the gun from Lizzie to my chest. Oh that's better!

I hear Sheppard yelling at me! I'm in some kind of daze. I must have done something, because the next thing I see is the gun at my feet. I must have hit the guy, his nose is bleeding. Sheppard is running, arrives at our side and kicks shim. Everything seems in slow motions, till silence descends. Only breathing can be heard.

"RODNEY ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Sheppard yells at me breaking the silence, the gun now in his hands.

But my eyes are locked with hers, the tears are still there but her look has changed. She seems to understand something. Does she have the same revelation I had earlier? She suddenly smiles at me, takes a step forward but stops, hesitating.

And I cannot move... again! I feel like an idiot.

Her right hand is upon mine, the left one touches my face. A light caress on my cheek. She is close, very close… She closes her eyes and I do the same. I then feel her lips on mine.

She just says two words, barely audible to me, a breeze on my lips… "my hero".

The end.

* * *

I re-edited this fanfic because of some mistakes.

Yum : I so Love it ! A little bit too fluffy sometimes... But I so LOVE Rodney ! He is so cool !


End file.
